seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 13
Kent walked out onto the upper deck with both Faust and Ashlynn tightly wrapped around his ankles. "Kent! You gotta rest!" Faust cried worryingly, tightening his grip around Kent. Kent looked down to them both. "I DONT WANNA!!" He shouted and soldiered on as if they weren't there. Rhea stood at the shore waiting for Kent with a stern look on her face. "Kenneth Thomas! You better get back in that room this instant!" "No!" Kent said quickly, dragging Faust and Ashlynn past Rhea. "Then you won't be getting dinner!" Kent stopped in his tracks to think of a response. Sweat beaded down his face as he looked back into Rhea's eyes. "You wouldn't dare." He quivered. "Try me." Rhea challenged. "Faust, Ashlynn you can let him go." Rhea ordered, waiting on Kent's response. "So what's it gonna be Kenneth?" Kent stood up straight. "Hmph.. I can feed myself!" He smiled and ran off towards the tournament. Faust face palmed. "Why did you have us let him go?!" "Because no matter what I would've said or done, he would've went anyway. He's like that." Rhea exhaled and brushed her hair to the side. "Well we might as well get dinner ready." She said while laughing lightly. "Poor Kent, the guy thought I was kidding." - Kent ran along the sandy shores with a smile on his face. "Good thing Rhea was kidding about not feeding me." In the distance he saw a large gathering of people, Jericho and Fantasia looking back at him. "Hey guys! I've been freed!" Jericho jumped towards Kent, picked him up and threw him passed the crowd. "Hurry up! You're up first!!" He grunted as he launched Kent into the air. Kent rolled along the sand and landed on a silver platform. "Okay ow." He muttered as he knocked on the ground under him. "Huh? Solid ground.." Kent stood up and looked in front of him, a blue man with black hair and blue clothes stood in front of him with an impatient and irritated expression. "Yo!" "Shut up! Just one more minute and I win. My opponent hasn't shown up yet." "Who are you supposed to go against?" "Gear Lord Kent. If he's too much of a chicken to show up im leaving!" "Why would you leave? I'm right here." Kent popped his neck and shook himself loose. "I didn't expect to be fighting so early. But so be it. What's your name anyway?" "Blue Fox." "ITS SIGMA!!" Yelled someone below. Sigma frowned at that name and looked over the edge. "OI!! My name isn't Sigma!!" Kent stared at sigma confused. "Are we gonna fight or not?" Kent jumped in anticipation. "I just broke free from a shapeshifter, my mom, and a drunk Loli to get here so we better be." Sigma turned to Kent with a sour face. "What kind of family do you have?" "A normal one I suppose. Now get ready!" Saber walked onto the platform. "The rules of the fight. Get knocked out, you lose. Take longer than 30 minutes, I'll decide by coin flip. Get knocked off the arena, you lose. Die? You lose. And most of all, there is no quitting. Gear Lord Kent vs. The Blue Fox Sigma!" "ITS JUST THE BLUE FOX!" Sigma shouted irritated as he pulled on his hair. Kent eyed Sigma as Saber left the arena. "How come I've never heard of you? But Saber knows your epithet?" "Because anyone with a brain knows The Blue Fox." "I haven't. So you must be one of the weaker contenders. That's perfectly fine, I'm kinda injured myself." Sigma rose an eyebrow in confusion, then shrugged with a smug smile. "Dude, I hear you're one of the big shots here but I don't see why people are so scared of you. You're just a child in a man's body. I suggest you get out of here before you get hurt." He opened his eyes and ducked to the side to avoid Kent's punch. "Gotta be faster than that to catch me." Sigma taunted. "Kay." Kent responded with a quick leg sweep. Sigma jumped over Kent's foot and spun around forcing his own into Kent's chest, followed by a bombardment of his fists leaving only a blue blur. In a quick step back sigma looked down to his bleeding and broken hands. "What are you made of?!" "Gears." Kent said calmly as his fist grew into bulky mounds of metal and gears. "You gotta get stronger, and I gotta hit faster." Kent charged towards Sigma and threw wild punches that didn't connect. "You're still too slow. Power is nothing without speed!" Sigma spun around and high kicked Kent in the neck. Kent stood still and looked down to sigma's leg. "Speed is nothing without power." He remarked with a bright smile. Sigma jumped back and rubbed his shin. "That is going to get annoying.." He grumbled to himself, carefully observing Kent. Looking for any opening he could find. He took a deep breath and stood tall. "This is so lame! I'm going against Gear Lord and I've never been more disappointed before in my life! Are you really the one who beat Red and Leone?" "Of course that was me. Who else would it be?" Kent asked, cocking his head to the side. "No need to lie to me! You were just a spectator weren't you! Or did you run away? Speaking of running away, you should do it now! I know you're scared." Sigma kept taunting. A vein pulsed in Kent's forehead. "I'm not scared!" He protested. "Are we gonna fight or not?!" Kent pouted as his fists grew even bulkier and metallic. - Fantasia bursted into uncontrollable laughter as the two argued on a giant screen. "What are these two? Little kids?!" She said through her maniac laughter. Jericho covered his face in his hood. "If anyone asks, we don't know either of them." "I can't promise that." Fantasia laughed. "Oh I'm gonna hold this over Kent forever." "Have fun with that.." Jericho said coolly, walking away, mixing into the crowd of observers. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc